Several devices are known that help the player train in proper basketball shooting technique. There are also devices that work to improve shooting accuracy. However, most of the loom devices attach to the body and often restrict hand or arm movement in some way.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,783, to Caveness, discloses a transversely extended gauge bar connected to a belt or harness that indicates the height to which a shooter's elbow should be raised before extending the forearm to shoot a basketball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,284, to Oberlin, discloses a device that includes a pair of sleeves. The sleeves fit snugly over the forearms near the elbows of the shooter. The sleeves are interconnected with a stretchable, flexible band, tending to hold the shooter's elbows in proximity when making practice shots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,685, to Bishop, comprises a basketball shooter's training aid. disclosed aid includes a vest and a, elastic elbow sleeve worn on a shooter's shooting arm. The sleeve is slidably attached to a curved bar. A bracing assembly is connected between the guide bar and the vest to maintain proper alignment of the bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,341, to Furr, discloses a basketball player's shooting guide. The disclosed guide includes a body harness, with a forward projecting L-shaped arm guide rod attached to the back of the harness. The guide rod extends across the outside of the player's shooting arm and tends to control the upper arm, so that the elbow will move in a vertical plane and remain under the ball during the course of a shot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,905, to Haub, discloses a device that includes an attachment that couples to the user's wrist. The attachment includes a protruding feeler device to make physical contact with the fingers upon release of the ball.
A disadvantage common to the above discussed prior an is that they remind the arm, by feel or restriction, of the proper way to make a shot with the basketball. This method develops a physical dependence on an attachment to the body, in order to learn to perform properly. This teaches assisted arm and hand movement when making a shot, instead of independent, automatic arm and hand movement. The disclosed prior art does not address the desirability of practice with complete freedom of movement of the arm and hand.
Further, the disclosed prior art does not address a major problem of follow-through of the wrist, hand, and fingers of the shooting hand, independent of any attachment, such as in a game playing situation. A smooth, continuous, consistent, and completely natural follow-through movement, as opposed to a sudden, restrictive stopping of the hand, is important in developing shooting accuracy and shooting range. U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,527, to Burchette, discloses a method and apparatus for training a human by feedback enhanced learning. The disclosed apparatus includes a sensing frame with a rectangular opening. First and second beams of light extend across the frame to indicate a desired path for a basketball to enter a goal. If either of the beams of light is broken by the basketball, an alarm sounds to indicate to a shooter that the path of the basketball was either too high or too low to enter the goal. A disadvantage of the disclosed device is that it does not address the need for developing the proper arm, wrist, and hand motions when shooting a basketball. A further disadvantage of the device is that a plurality of users can not simultaneously use the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,808, to Holland, is directed to a device for training basketball players to shoot basketballs. The device consists of a tubular framework to enclose a player. A disadvantage to the disclosed device is that it also does not address the need for developing the proper arm, wrist, and hand motions associated with shooting a basketball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,552 to Gomez et al., issued on Dec. 24, 1991, discloses a basketball-type amusement device. The device includes a backboard rotatably mounted about an axis to present a thrower with a variety of angles from which throws can be made. The device further includes confining walls to form an open-front structure defining a throwing position. A disadvantage of the disclosed device is that it does not aid with developing the proper hand and arm muscle memory associated with shooting a basketball.
A basketball system, sold under the tradename DuoGoal.TM., and distributed through Sportime mail order catalogue, Atlanta, Ga., is designed for young children. The disclosed system allows a group of children to shoot balls at up to four basketball goals, that may be set at a variety of heights and positions. The system includes a base that may be filled with either sand or water. An adjustable post is affixed to the base. A pair of basketball goals are individually mounted to the post. The goals can be mounted to the post at the same height, or at different heights.
British Patent No. 520,656, to Dickinson, discloses a netball post. The post includes a telescoping post detachably secured to a base. A net is secured to a ring attached to the post. The base includes a plurality of diametrically opposed members. The length of each of the members is adjustable, for changing the diameter of the base.
Although the devices disclosed in the above enumerated prior art references have improved features, they fail to disclose all of the advantageous features achieved by the present invention.
There, therefore exists a need for device that provides shooting technique and accuracy training that does not encumber a player.